


Truth Cookies

by magequisition



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Baking, F/F, Flirting, Fluff, minor hurt/comfort, minor innuendo, mostly just a cute fluffbomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-13
Updated: 2015-12-13
Packaged: 2018-05-06 11:34:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5415320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magequisition/pseuds/magequisition
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So I thought maybe me and you could make some, I don't know, us cookies. Because then I could like them again." </p><p>Sera's been let down too many times. Olivia's determined to not let it happen on her watch.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Truth Cookies

      “Hey, Teetness! What’re you doing here? Weren’t you supposed to be off noble-ing or inquisiting or something?”

      Olivia laughed as she stepped into Sera’s room. “I don’t leave until tomorrow, Sera, and you’re coming  _with_  me to the Hissing Wastes, remember?”

      “'Course I am! Anyway, what’s going on? Not that I’m complaining, mind, I always like it when you come around…” she trailed off, snickering. “Which you did a few times last night as I recall.”

     Olivia rolled her eyes fondly at the blonde elf. “What are you up to?” she asked.

     “Me? Nothing. Why, got something on your mind?” Sera asked, cocking her head to one side.

     “Oh, yeah. I made some arrangements, come with me!” Olivia said, unwrapping a ribbon from her wrist and using it to pull her long brown curls off her shoulders as she turned to leave the room again. Hair secured, she turned to see Sera looking at her back. “What are you doing?”

     “Enjoying the view, obviously. What’s this about?” Sera asked.

     “You’ll see,” Olivia said, giggling. “Just come with me!” she moved back into Sera’s room and grabbed her hand, tugging her behind as they ran down the tavern stairs.

_*****_

     “The kitchen?” Sera said, raising an eyebrow as they entered the dim, lantern-lit room. “Cook gets roaring mad when I come in here normally. She’s not shouting yet, that’s weird.”

     Olivia grinned widely. “And she won’t. I cleared it out for the afternoon. Thought we could make those cookies you wanted. You know, so you can like them again.”

     Sera’s eyes widened and she lunged forward, enveloping Olivia in a tight hug. “You made cook leave? For me? So we could - “ she stopped for a minute, apparently startled into an uncharacteristic speechlessness. “You’re the best, Teetness.”

     “Hey, what am I Inquisitor for if I don’t abuse my power for good on occasion?” Olivia asked, laughing and stepping back. She pushed up the sleeves of the blue and grey tunic that usually sat beneath her light Skyhold armour, left in her quarters for the purposes of this particular activity.

     “Who knew our good little leader had such a naughty streak?” Sera laughed. “Well, I did. But that’s really not the point right now. The point is, we’re gonna make cookies! Without those awful raisins. Good ones this time, made for real, yeah?”

     “That we are,” Olivia said, ducking down to a shelf below the counter to pull out a large bowl.

     Setting it on top of the flat wooden board that served as a workspace, she walked to the other side of the kitchen to gather the bowl of eggs and a small decanter of an amber-coloured syrup. Sera dashed around the kitchen, grabbing a seemingly random assortment of ingredients and utensils until her arms were heaped with precariously balanced items. She dropped them all on the counter beside the eggs and syrup, and Olivia looked them over carefully.

      “That’s actually…remarkably close to what we need,” she said. She pointed at a small bag of dried fruit and a large, four-pronged _something_ she couldn’t identify, and added, “those two can go back where you found them. The rest we can use, though.”

      “How d'you know all this?” Sera asked as she returned the items, appearing back behind Olivia and wrapping her arms around the other girl’s soft waist, giving her a squeeze as she rest her chin on Olivia’s shoulder.

     “My mother taught me to cook a little before I was sent to the Circle,” Olivia said slowly. “Not sure why, really, since I was meant to be sent to the Chantry until my magic manifested. Not a whole lot of individual cooking in either place, and well, you’re pretty much there for life, usually.” She shrugged as she smoothly cracked an egg into the mixture she was forming in the bowl and added the syrup from the decanter. “But I liked it, so I didn’t mind. And it was one of the few times my mother actually paid attention to me, so I liked that, too. After I was sent to the Circle, I snuck off to the kitchens a lot. It was a good place to hide when I was supposed to be studying something I didn’t care about. I was friends with-” she stopped suddenly, and sighed sadly. “Or at least, I considered one of the Tranquil who worked in the kitchen my friend. I guess he didn’t really have friends, per se, not without emotion.” She stopped mixing the dough she’d been pressing her hands into briefly before punching it hard and continuing. “But we got along well, and he never asked me to leave so long as I wasn’t getting in the way. He taught me a bit, too. He was an excellent baker.” She glanced over at Sera, a sad smile coming to her lips. “Sorry. That got a bit heavier than you were expecting.”

     Sera had moved from behind Olivia to stand beside her, but she sidled up to her again now and wrapped her arms around the other girl’s waist again, from the side this time.

     “Hey, we’ve all got our stories, yeah? And you listened to mine. I like to listen to yours. ‘Cause I like listening to you. I mean I like the happy stuff better obviously, but we can make the happy stuff happen. Like cookies!” She stuck a finger into the dough and pulled out a small chunk, shoving it into her mouth.

     Olivia laughed and turned to kiss the elf, her tongue darting out to capture a stray crumb of dough that had stuck to Sera’s lip. Her arms wrapped around Sera’s neck and she dropped another quick peck on her lips. “You bet,” she said, releasing her and turning back towards the counter. Pouring a small amount of brown sugar into an empty bowl, she pulled out a chunk of the completed dough and rolled it into a small ball before handing it to Sera.

     “Here, roll this in the sugar. Just a little. It’s decoration, more than anything,” she said. “They’re already sweet with the maple, so you don’t need to add much. Then put it on the pan there,” she said, indicating the flat metal sheet lying on the end of the counter. They made quick work of the dough in the bowl and Olivia slid the metal baking pan into the oven, smiling as she closed the door.

     “Now we wait,” she said.

     Sera scrunched her nose. “Well that’s boring.”

     “It’s only ten minutes, Sera,” Olivia said.

     Sera smirked. “That so? Well I mean, I’d like longer, but…” she trailed off as she stepped towards Olivia, pinning her against the counter as she kissed her.

     Olivia giggled against Sera’s lips. “You’re impossible,” she said, her hands sneaking around Sera’s hips to rest at the small of her back. Sera nodded as she reached her hands behind Olivia’s head, tugging the ribbon holding her curls free and dropping it to the floor.

                                                                                                                   *****

     The sand timer that Olivia had (thankfully) enchanted to emit a bell-like ring when it ran empty sounded and she pulled back from Sera, breathing heavily. She slid down from where she’d ended up sitting on the counter – how, she still couldn’t quite remember – and adjusted her tunic from its new position askew across her body. She took a step towards the oven before turning and putting a hand on each of Sera’s cheeks, pulling her towards her for another kiss. “We’re not done here,” she said, resting her forehead against the other girl’s and grinning before grabbing a thick towel from the oven railing and pulling the door open to remove the cookies. Setting them carefully on the stone oventop, she breathed deeply.

     “They’re perfect,” Sera said, peering around her and grinning. “They’re cookies that don’t suck! That we made! Mostly you, but me too! Together!”

     “Yeah, we did,” Olivia said, rehanging the towel.

     “Hey, Olivia…thanks,” Sera said.

      Olivia started at the unusual use of her given name. It wasn’t just Sera, with her predilection for nicknames, that typically called her anything but her name – from everyone else it was constantly “Lady Trevelyan” or “Inquisitor” or some other ridiculous title she had no real use for. She scanned the kitchen quickly and saw a small stack of notes on the other side of the room, a few small sticks of charcoal beside them. She grabbed a mostly empty piece of parchment and set it on the counter beside the oven. With one of the charcoal sticks, she hastily scribbled,  _Property of Inquisitor Trevelyan. Not to be touched unless for delivery to her quarters._  As an afterthought, she added,  _Just don’t touch them._

      “These need to cool,” she said to Sera, dropping the charcoal and rubbing the dust off her fingers onto her pants. “And I think we’re quite done here,” she added, quirking an eyebrow up.

     “Race you,” Sera said, taking off with a howl of laughter before Olivia could respond. Olivia grinned and tore after her, wondering if she could take a shortcut and beat Sera to her quarters.


End file.
